


Masked Farewells

by sarsa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsa/pseuds/sarsa
Summary: A phone call wakes her up on what would become one of the worst days of her life. She didn't know then it would be the last time she'd ever hear his voice...





	Masked Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot based on my FFXV OC who also happens to be my Kingdom Hearts OC. the only thing you really need to know is that she's royalty from a neighbor world to Eos, and her family is connected with the Lucian line. But none of that is really mentioned in this, other than her royalty status. Tbh, I don't really mention her by name so feel free to insert yourself into it. 
> 
> Nyx was assigned as her bodyguard, and later they became lovers, hence their relationship in this!  
> Takes place the morning Insomnia falls.  
> Enjoy!

The sound of her phone ringing incessantly roused her almost immediately - and her arm shot out to grab it from the nightstand in an attempt to silence the intrusion to her sleep. It was still slightly dark out, the sun had not yet risen and she peered at the display of her phone to not only see what time it was, but to see who was stupid enough to call her and rouse her at such an early hour.  
  
**_4:33am_**  
_Sir Nyx._  
  
"Nyx...?" She clicked the answer button immediately, her interrupted sleep suddenly the furthest thing from her mind as she sat up to to speak, "Nyx, why are you calling me so damned early?"  
She heard him chuckle on the other side, and she sat up with concern at how... weak it sounded. So unlike the confidence he normally exuded and she bit her lip, dread and fear beginning to take root in in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Nyx?"   
  
_"Sorry, sorry... I uh, couldn't sleep. Long night...you know how I get."_  
  
She rubbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of the last vestiges of sleep from them as she answered, "Long night? What happened with the treaty - Nyx is everything okay?"  
  
He laughed again, this time the more familiar confident laugh she was used too,  _"I just... missed you is all. Guess I got used to having you hogging the blanket in bed next to me, hun."_  
  
She snorted as she swung her legs off her bed, making her way over to the open doors of the balcony of her room, leaning over the railing to feel the breeze of the sea air before she answered, "Nyx, I've only been gone a few days, and you miss me already? When did you grow so sentimental, hero?"  
  
_"Since the moment I watched your cute butt get into his Majesty's car filled with four other guys."_  
  
"Oh god, please don't tell you're jealous of them."  
  
_"Hey, they get to go on a roadtrip with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, meanwhile I'm stuck here on eternal guard duty."_  
  
She rolled her eyes, moving her body so her back leaned against the railing as she began to feel more awake, "Nyx, what'd you do to get back on guard duty? Again?"  
  
_"Heh, you know me. Playing the Hero as usual... but it'll be alright. I'll... I'll live."_ He let out a harsh cough, and she stood up straight at the sound, her face contorting into a display of worry and fear at such a harsh sound coming from the phone.  
  
"Nyx, seriously... are you alright?"  
  
_"Never alright without you around, babe."_  
  
" **Nyx**."  
  
**_"Your Majesty."_**  
  
"Stop teasing! I'm serious..." She bit her lip, closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath, "I... I just, want you to be safe. For me, please. You promised..."  
  
_"I know, I know... I wouldn't... break my promise. I'm fine, really. I told you, always at your side. But do you really think even if I died, I'd leave you?"_  
  
"...I don't want to think about what would happen if you died."  
  
_"Even death wouldn't keep me from you."_  
  
His words and tone startled her, the fear that had been brewing in her stomach suddenly bubbling up, "Nyx..."  
  
_"I'm fine, really. Just been thinking a lot... since you left. I know it's only a few days but... Came to the realization I never wanted to watch you walk away again. And I needed... I needed you to know that. Even if it meant I had to wake you up from your beauty rest to tell you, your Highness."  
_  
"Don't call me that..." Her voice was small, and she wiped at her eyes, irritated that she had begun to tear up at his words and so she cleared her throat before she spoke again so he wouldn't notice, "Idiot, you always get sentimental when you're tired. You should get some sleep." She pushed herself away from the balcony railing suddenly feeling chilled and wishing he was with her now to warm her up. She entered her hotel room again, laying down on the bed and curling up with the phone cradled next to her ear, listening to the sound of Nyx's breath on the other side. It wasn't quite the same as having him next to her in bed, but it would do.  
  
_"You're right... I should. Sleep sounds good. Real good, I think I could... I could sleep forever."_ Nyx sighed, and the sigh turned into a cough, _"I only wish it could be beside you... but I guess I'll make do. You go back to sleep too, you need your rest after all. I'm sorry for waking you up. I'll make it up to you sometime."_  
  
"It's alright... just, you're alright, right Nyx? Really, truly?"  
  
_"I'm alright, now that I've heard your voice... really truly. Now go, go get some more sleep. You've still got a long journey ahead of you. I love you, okay? I love you."_  
  
"I love you too," The words came out of her mouth and she was struck with the sudden urge to cry again after saying them, "I... I'll be back soon."  
  
_"I'll be waiting. You... you are most definitely worth the wait. Good night... good night Princess."_  
  
She pulled the phone away from her face, the CALL ENDED graphic staring at her in silence. A few moments later it was replaced by a text notification and she opened it, smiling at the hastily written message.  
  
**_Sir Nyx_**  
_I love you. So so goddamn much. Go to sleep, I'll be in your dreams Princess._

* * *

After firing off the text with the last bit of his strength, Nyx Ulric leaned back against the rubble, clicking his phone open to see the image of his background one last time as he felt the last embers of his life begin to fade.  
  
"I'm sorry... I had to lie. Just couldn't bring myself to tell you." He whispered, his thumb moving to brush across the image of her smiling face, "Heh, you were right though. I do get sentimental when I'm tired. Please... please don't cry too much when you find out. I can't kick my own dead ass for being the reason for your tears. Be strong, I know you can."  
  
As his phone's screen cut to black as the battery died... the Hero of the Glaive took one last breath...

* * *

It was hours later that she stood on the hilltop overlooking the ravaged city she once called a second home, the rain soaking through her clothes as she stared horrified at the destruction the Empire had wrought on Insomnia. She felt her legs begin to give out, and she realized the only thing keeping her upright and not face first in the mud was Ignis keeping a steady hand on her.  
  
_Uncle Regis... he's... he's really...and Nyx...what about..._  
  
In front of her she could hear Noctis yelling into his phone, but his words made no sense in her head that was full of terror and dawning realization. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her own phone as if in a trance to dial again his number again. She hadn't been able to reach him all morning, it had kept going to voicemail but maybe closer to the city...  
  
_He said he was fine... he said he was okay... he wouldn't... he wouldn't lie._  
  
**"The phone number you are trying to call cannot be reached. Please try again."  
**  
"Dammit... no. _Please_."  
  
**"The phone number you are trying to call cannot be reached. Please try again."  
**  
"You said...."  
  
**"The phone number you are trying to call-"  
**  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
**"The phone number-"**

She felt her phone slip from her hands, falling to the ground and into a puddle, with her body following soon after. She could feel Ignis kneeling down beside her, holding her shoulders and trying his best to comfort her, but she couldn't hear him or the others. The only words she could hear were _his_ , the realization of what the phone call that morning had truly been about.   
  
A last goodbye. A final farewell from a faithful knight to his beloved.  
  
All the rain in the world could not mask the tears that flowed down her face that morning as she began to sob on the hilltop overlooking the devastation of Insomnia's fall, the morning that would haunt her memories forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have some other one shots planned based on her and Nyx. We'll see if I get around to them, one is already written however. (It's also pretty angsty so I guess I should maybe chill and write some fluff? This story ended up being way sadder than I had ever intended whoopsie)  
> anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
